Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where you submit your ideas for battles. RULES FOR SUBMITTING *The two combatants should be related in some way. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all related like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy". The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *Try not to nominate combatants who were already in contests. Especially ones that already won. **Not too much of a big one, but it's not good to establish "arena regulars". The contests should be jarring, and have something new every time. Sure, we all know Marx is the most epic character ever, but if we stick him in every time, it would get boring! *Steer clear of final bosses. **Most of the suggestions listed on the talk page is made up of final bosses. While they might make for an entertaining fight once in a while, most of them are very similar to each other and don't leave room for diversity in the battles. Contrary to common belief, having a fight against a final bosses every time would get REALLY boring after a while. *Don't nominate 'nobodies'. **Although "Pedo vs. Rockn" may fit all the above rules.... absolutely no one knows who they are! Just because you know who they are don't come to the conclusion that everyone else does! Many of our voters aren't members OR Kirby experts, so if you nominate things that nobody heard of, don't expect a big turn out. *No team battles. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Besides, how could we fit pictures of 6 characters on each side!? Oh, that's another thing, try to nominate things that we have official art for, because using sprites in the battle doesn't look right. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. We secure the right to delete any submissions not abiding by these guidelines Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 Drawcia vs. Paint Roller A battle between two master artists. One can make a world of paint, and the other makes paintings come to life. This battle will decide who the master of paint is. Arena: Drawcia's World Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Waddle doo versus wispy woods Wispy has more helf, so I vote for him. one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? King Golem vs. Whispy Woods King Golem, because he's made of rock! Buggzy Vs Jukid' - Both experts at tossing kirby around!!' Bomb Brawl Poppy Bros. Jr. vs. Foley in Moonlight Mansion! Both are explosive, one with weapons, the other with it's own body! Who will win! -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Votes: kirbyphanphan said: poppy definitly, he only have to avoid foley once, and foley is gone. though i want to play kirby and the amazing mirror naw. Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please leave positive comments, and votes under here: :It's okay I guess, but please try to avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.-- I say Dark Nebula, because he is a final boss, and Miracle Matter isn't. Fiery Abilities Fire Kirby (Before Squeak Squad) VS. Burning Kirby at Planet Hotbeat! Two firey abilities, different attacks! Votes: It`s kind of confusing. Fire Kirby is in Kirby Super Star Ultra, so he would win. You know, they're both the same in Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra, because if you dash & press "B" while dashing, kirby does the burning attack. So... I vote for Fire, I guess. Marx Devil 16:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) One Nightmare of a Battle!!!(Part 1) Tonight: Marx Vs. Nightmare Orb Stage: Fountain of Dreams Marx: Bring it on, ball! Nightmare Orb:...........ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!................................. Marx: T_T What? Nightmare Orb: LOL JK LOSER!!! Marx: >:( PREPARE TO DIE!!!!! Nightmare Orb: Right Back At Ya! Marx: I:( ................ 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Vote PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I like Marx better, he should win! Well said, MAH BOY!! Nightmare has yet to even return from death, something Marx has done and hopefully will do again.Marx will win hands down bcause the only thing that can beat an evil demonic and insane bat is Kirby of the stars. That and I think he's got a enough fans to rip apart any contest. Sorry Nightmare hope you get another game to star in nonetheless because you were the first villian who wasn't Dedede and a decent challenge to boot. Marx Wraith 14:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 0.0 What? I don't know what you said, but you may be right. :) -Marx Devil ;) User:166.113.0.107, STOP Quit making a bunch of random battles!-- 2 bosses, 1 orb! (Part 1) Tonight: Dark Matter Vs. Dark Nebula Stage: Marx Dimension Dark Matter:.................................................... Dark Nebula: (Wierd beep like noise) 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Please leave posotive votes! <(-"-)> Dark Nebula should make Dark Matter, Dark Dark matter, so Dark Nebula would win. ಠ_ಠ? Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr.. The replacement for Sir Kibble that is not to be confused with Bomber, vs the Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Stage: Green Greens -- Votes I vote for the Poppy Bros. Jr with a boomerang. I like this idea, I would choose Boomer though. I vote for Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr , even though it doesn't make much sense. I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Poppy Bro Jr. because Boomers explode really easly. Comments HAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Michael the Fox!!! <(-'.'-)> Your comment does NOT suit with this battle. Jus' sayin' hi, that's all. By the way, Boomer would win anyway, because he can use crash. So,why did you came here? Well, because, obviously, I LOVE Kirby!!! :) How?Also you Hi is annoying and loud that about 10 people could hear it. I DIDN'T RECORD MY VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( : O :(, 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the fighter 'n' hammer! Maybe Knuckles Joe vs. Masked Dedede in The Fountain of Dreams! metal guardian vs. heavy knight Both are large enemies that are tough. How will they do in a battle? --Mr boring 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Votes: This would make a really interesting battle. I say, go ahead. YA! A fiery battle Hot Head vs Burning Leo Stage: Hotbeat -- Note: This battle has been approved, support and oppose votes for this to be the next battle are now closed. Support #Go for it Starman! You're the best! -Marx Devil >:) #BNK [ |T| ] 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Acro Vs. Fatty Whale Acro Vs. Fatty Whale! Not much else can really be said... Votes anyone???? #I have to say that that's a pretty good idea, even though they are bosses. Bronto Burt vs. Scarfie Think about it. They both can fly, and both get hurt when hurting Kirby. One dive-bombs, the other chases with fangs baring. Who would win? Oh, yeah, the stage would be Purple Plants. Dee Or Doo Waddle Dee vs Waddle Doo It`s a simple chioce Waddle Doo Blade Knight vs Trident Knight A fairly straight forward battle of swordsmen, both of whom are common enemies. Any suggestions for alternates though? These guys are pretty similar. Votes Blade Knight would win. He is cooler looking anyways. Suggestions I suggest a battle between Sword Knight and Blade Knight.-- Capsule J2 vs. Birdon They both fly. Basically, they are representing which is better, Jet or Wing. The stage would be Mt. Dedede. SOMEBODY PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS! I don't liked to be ignored. <=( -a very bored unregistered user :Though they could fly, Jet and Wing are too diverse in my opnion. Flappy and Birdon would hbe a better choice.-- Knuckle joe vs. Boxin I think Knuckle joe should go against boxin' because they can both throw powerful punches I suggested the exact same thing! Anyways I think it's a good battle. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Whispy Woods VS. King Golem Seriously, I think Whispy woods should go up against King Golem because they are basically the same thing except King Golem is a one-off, and Whispy Woods has an almost-perfect attendance record, but despite that, it would be a good idea. This is 10-Volt saying Peace Out! 11:06 PM, April 19, 2010 Edit Hold up! I 4got 2 say the stage would be Green Greens! Peace Out Again ..v 11:10 PM, April 19, 2010 It would have to be Green Greens. Whispy can't move. He's a tree. -Pink Ink The showdown of nostalgia! Why not a battle between Kracko and Whispy? The two are extremely nostalgic, and are both bosses in the original game. The arena would be the True Arena, and the two would fight it out. -Not a member, but call me Pink Ink. #I don't see why not!P.S.just call me Bio Spark #I like this one the best. This is sure to turn out well. EmptyStar 15:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The Fight!!! Tonight: Chilly & Burnin' Leo Vs. Drawcia & Marx Chilly & Leo: Bring it on, Creeps!!!! Drawcia & Marx: You Will DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!! Who will win? Votes: No. No final bosses. Besides, what did we say? NO TEAM BATTLES! Besides, Chilly already won a past fight, and Burnin' Leo is still against Hot Head.-- "The battle of the waddles" Waddle dee vs waddle doo. Also, has this battle ever happened before? Actually, it hasn't.-- BIRDON VS. DYNA BLADE My two favorite characters from any kirby game. Dyna blade has GIRL POWA and Birdon is Birdownage. I hope this battle gets Voted! Oh and the stage is Dyna Blade's nest. --Ho-Oh54 :Uh, no enemies vs boss fights. -- Crash Clash Scarfy vs. Bomber. Both grant the destructive Crash ability! (Scarfy grants Crash if copied with the Copy ability.) -- Zero Matter I like it.Killer Bio Spark 14:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Killer Puff on Ruff Kirby and Shadow Kirby vs. Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight It says NO TEAMS! I think that those would be to many people IDK an admin should correct me on this if I'm wrong. Zzz... - Take it easy! 07:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mr Frosty VS. Bonkers We took a mini boss test to see whos the best mini boss in the world Next bosses are WHAM bam rock or Dyna blade!! Why not do Wham Bam Rock VS. Dyna Blade? Because they're completely different. -- They can't be completely different! How is a giant bird simular to a rock monster? Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Lobster vs. Chameleo Arm Think of it, they both grant the paint abillity,and it weakens them.(It blinds Heavy Lobster, and nullifies Chameleo Arm's invisibility.) The stage would be Planet Mekkai.<(-'.'-)> 13:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark0000007 waddle doo vs. parasol waddle dee They are very similar to each other. They are orange in the arena. And are small kirby. The stage would be mt. dedede. Waddle dee=hardest boss eva! I like pie (dont delete my posts) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wham Bam Jewel vs. Marx Soul The two famous secret end bosses! The stage would be Helper To Hero arena Votes 1.LuckyMomma ULTIMATE BATTLE! Marx VS Galactica Knight kinda like evil kirby and meta knights! MARX FTW! Comment - It isn't Galactica Knight. It's just Galacta Knight. - 16:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll vote for this!<(-'.'-)> Battle of the evil Kirbys... Marx VS Shadow Kirby... evil puffballs... Shadow Kirby isn't evil -Bio Spark 00007 Marx is NOT a Kirby.-- It's Electrifyin! 'Gordo vs. Jyk. I know Jyk is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but think of it. They're both invincible,spiky, and electric balls. so please vote for this. The stage would be crash clouds.' 'Votes' :1.I like it. Seems creative. :2.Ape Frog :3.LuckyMomma :4.Bio Spark Blade Knight vs. Sword Knight I suggested this quite a while ago and I'm sure nobody took it. No comments for similarity. -- Support # #Bio Spark 0000007 # #Gamedude99 I like pie (dont delete my posts) Oppose Comments I took it. 12:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark This will be awesome! @Gamefreak: This fight should be effective by at least tomorrow. Make haste! BNK [ |T| ] 22:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got it! I'll archive the Arena tomorrow and make this one the new battle. -- : :I vote for sword knight because sword knight is stronger. Sir Slippy vs. Sir Kibble The two sirs face off in Castle Lololo. Votes Oppose Sir Slippy is a frog while Sir Kibble is an armor-clad enemy.-- Sir Slippy is a Frog. Sir Kibble is a knight-like enemie. The two have nothing in common execpt their names. Goldendreams111 23:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 Comments You hit the nail on the head,Goldendreams111. Birdon Vs. Tookey Two bird enemies known to harass Kirby at all times! Goldendreams111 23:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 Arena: Dyna Blades Nest, or Candy Mountain Votes - 7 Sly Wolves 23:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments I like the idea, but I think a better fight might be Birdon vs. Flappy (since both give wing) or Tookey vs. the pelican enemy or Twizzy. The only concern I see is that Birdon can actually attack and has an ability while Tookey just flies around and gives no ability.-- Uja Vs Mariel Two "dark" enemies, both incredibly versatile and made of darkness. The arena would be Dark Star. Goldendreams111 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldendreams111 Votes Oppose Bear VS Tiger The Bear from Kirby Super Star VS the tiger from Revenge Of The King! Both animal and both large... am I right? Arena: Peanut Planes - 7 Sly Wolves 00:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Support ''' '''Bio Spark0000007 LuckyMomma ''' '''Goldendreams111 Oppose Chomping battle Pacto vs Maw Stage: Ghost Grounds -- Support Oppose Comments Sir Slippy vs. Squishy My last fight got some opposers. I hope you like this one better. The stage would be Float Islands. 12:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Oppose Votes Bio Spark 000007 LuckyMomma ApeFrog Comments Reactor vs. Combo Cannon These are the machine bosses. The stage would obviously be Halberd. Votes Oppose Comments Cooked Clocks Mr. Tick Tock vs. Chef Kawasaki. They both grant super rare copy abilities(Mr. T.T grants mike and Chef K. grants Cook.)The stage would be Arena. Votes Oppose Comments Mr. Frosty vs. Fire Lion Fire vs. Ice! The stage would be Rainbow Resort. Votes Oppose Comments Keeby vs. Batamon He tried to defeat Kirby and failed! Now he's back to take on Keeby! Who will win? arena:Marx Soul ??? Votes Oppose It's basicaly the same fight redone. Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments A rainbow of Meta Knights How about all of the Meta Knight color options from Kirby Air Ride fighting against each otherKiller Bio Spark 12:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Kracko duels How about Kracko versus Mecha-Kracko on the bubbly clouds stage? Their only difference is one is a cloud while the other is a robotic doppelganger supports: oppose: